


You Make My Heart Gou Toki Toki

by SAMURAl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Timelessheartshipping, Timelesspromiseshipping, Tokigou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMURAl/pseuds/SAMURAl
Summary: After three years, two boys finally meet again and reconnect. Of course, the meeting not only sparks the flames of friendship again, but something much deeper. Something that neither had realized existed long before until now.AKA : What I wish would have happened after it cut to the two Celebi's at the end of the episode because dangit I wanted them to hug they deserved it. I can't write descriptions to save my life forgive me.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Tokio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You Make My Heart Gou Toki Toki

After so long of assuming, doubting, and hating… the truth had come out. Three years of pent up sorrow and pain, Gou knew the truth. _Tokio had never left him, nor had he given up. He had searched for him, looked high and low calling out his name._ The news had completely taken him aback, still doing so, not having been expecting it. Standing in front of each other, they were completely silent, words caught in throats at the sight of the boy in front of them. Letting go of a breath he had unknowingly been holding, Gou reached a hand out, crystal blue eyes shining as it moved closer to Tokio’s cheek.

When it was almost there, fingertips just about to touch skin, Tokio raised a hand to grab ahold of it. Gasping softly he felt a small shiver run through him, warmth flooding in immediately after. “Gou... arceus, I missed you so much.” Whispering under his breath, the words could still be heard, letting go of his hand to put his own around the other. Gently he pulled Gou close, a light hug at first before he felt arms tightly move around his own waist, Tokio’s grip doing the same.

“T-Tokio... “ Stuttering Gou only pressed his forehead against the other’s shoulder, grasping handfuls of his sweater. His face already felt like it was on fire, heart racing out of his chest at just knowing how close they were. The memory of Tokio’s gaze was melted into his thoughts, soft yellow-green eyes piercing deep with warm lift of lips cursing his thoughts. The feelings he thought had disappeared all that time ago were quickly returning, cheeks burning as he could hear the other’s breath.

Tokio let himself lean into Gou, cheek resting atop head of fluffy black hair, the smell of sweet honey shampoo filling his senses. “Gou.” He had to say the other’s name again, insides fluttering at the sound of it, “Let’s go to the tree again!” Slightly pulling away he gave a bright smile, watching Gou look up at him as if he was the sun itself, happily nodding.

_Oh how his smile lit up the world._

\---

Cutting through the tall grass with Scyther’s help, they made their way back to the tree they had stayed at so long ago, having grabbed and held each other’s hands a while back. Neither had made a move to let go, though. Walking up to the edge of the hill they moved to sit down, legs hanging over the edge as they stared out at the beautiful view of the horizon in front of them. The sun was still bright and shining, but anybody could tell that it would soon begin to set, letting sundown break through in what felt like a few minutes.

The sight brought both of them back to the past, Tokio longingly staring out at the view as Gou shyly looked down with a blush. At first he didn’t realize it, but his thumb was nervously running up and down the other’s knuckles, tenderly touching warm skin which made his own heart skip. He only noticed when Tokio gave his hand a gentle squeeze, blush deepening and staying quiet at the feeling. “You know, I never looked at this sky the same way again. I’m glad now I can look at it and be happy.”

Watching him from the corner of his eye Gou noticed that the other was looking at him, praying he wasn’t too obvious as he turned to look back. _How often had he looked at the sky?_ Just thinking of the endless of possible times had him weak in the knees, gulping a stutter down as he opened his mouth to speak. “Y-Yeah... me too. Actually, the day you got sick, um... “ Growing nervous again he moved his other hand to rub the back of his neck, giving a small chuckle as cheeks turned red. “I actually brought hot cocoa and stew with star-shaped carrots. You were cold the night before, so... I wanted to keep you warm.”

Gou was just about to start rambling about how weird and stupid that probably was until he saw the way Tokio was looking at him, heart pounding against chest as their eyes locked onto each other. Deep yet light green’s, those resembling forest leaves, seemed to pierce into his soul. _So soft... and bright... and..._ “-ou? Gou, are you there?” A voice resembling that of sugary sweet honey snapped Gou out of his daze, blinking a few times before returning to reality. “That was really nice of you... I wish I could’ve had it. Bet it was really tasty!” Humming for a moment, Tokio's brows lowered to a small lift, face practically screaming adoration for the other.

Sitting still and silent was growing difficult for him, already having zoned out multiple times throughout the day, specifically from the point he saw Tokio again to now. Staring at him, Gou slowly reached a hand out, fingers making their way into silky silver locks. Gently he pulled them back behind one of Tokio’s ears, feeling a spark of warmth from just how soft they were. Slowly though his hand drifted down, now resting and cupping the green collar to his sweater, feeling his palms beginning to grow sweaty. _Now or never._

“Gou? Is there s-something you need?” Tokio couldn’t help but stumble over his words, heart feeling seconds close to exploding from his chest, now looking at Gou with a shocked expression. The calm and collected demeanor was crumbling with each second that passed, cheeks now painted a deep pink. Pulling them up and away from the edge they now stood under the tree, the sky painted a light magenta, mixed with purple, blue, and orange. _He lost his chance back then._ Taking a deep breath he couldn’t help but spare a quick glance down at the other’s lips, the small gasp he heard from Tokio telling him that everything was already obvious by now.

_He wasn’t going to let it slip by now._ Slowly he began to lean forward, eyes shutting as one of the other’s hands moving to cup his cheek, both of his own hands now grasping the collar. _Tokio wasn’t pulling away._ Inch by inch he gap between them grew smaller and smaller, thoughts growing foggy as noses lightly brush against one another. A moment of hesitance, contemplating whether to say something in the moment he had or no, deciding to go against it. With lips still shut and sealed, Gou made the final move, sucking in the nerves and kissing him.

It was supposed to be short and sweet, nothing more than a simple small peck, but that plan quickly changed. Just as he was going to pull away, Tokio took advantage of the hold on his cheek, seeming to be a million shades of red as he pulled Gou back in. It was everything Gou had dreamed it would be, pulling a hand away to grab one of the other boy’s, fingers intertwining between them. _Soft._ The feeling of the lips pressed to his was softer than he could have ever imagined. _Sweet._ Being close to Tokio was nice enough already, but the touch was far more sugary than any sweet. _Perfect._

Everything about this moment was total bliss to both of them, not wanting to pull away. Of course, the lungs can only provide so much on their own, though. Quickly running out of breath they had no choice but to part, slowly catching their breath again. Tokio moved the hand from Gou’s cheek to his shoulder, resting their foreheads together. Looking into his eyes Gou found himself still processing what just happened, brain quite a few seconds behind as his own hand moved from the collar to the side of his arm. “Tokio... earlier you said you wanted to tell me some things... w-what were they?”

Anybody could tell that Tokio hadn’t expected to be asked that, emerald eyes widening and blinking a few moments, nervously licking his lips. Letting go of both hand and shoulder, he now moved closer with arms wrapping around his waist, Gou letting out a stutter as the other leaned up close to his ear. _Tokio had him wrapped entirely around his finger, and he wasn’t making any complaints._

\---

Finally, the boy with hair as light as snow pulled away, his own face a bright crimson red, Gou’s pretty much the same shade. Speechless was the only way he could describe himself after what he had heard, brain having malfunctioned after the first sentence alone, turning into an absolute mess the longer the boy had gone on. Needing to catch his breath yet again he looked away with a small pout, crossing his arms over his chest, able to hear just how fast his chest was thumping. “Y-You can’t just say all of that!”

Tokio was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of behavior, unable to help but giggle at the pout though, tilting his head to the side. “Well, I think I just did.” Giving a small grin he crossed his own arms, shifting his weight onto one hip. “Plus, going off your face, I think you liked it!” Laughing a bit now he stood upright, hands moving to rest on both hips, walking up to Gou by a few steps.

Giving a whine and grumble he couldn’t help but let a smile slip, actually still thinking of everything that had been said. “Just because you did doesn’t mean-” Stopping himself before he could say something stupid, Gou shook his head, giving a smirk to Tokio now and taking a step closer as well. “Don’t act all high and mighty, I still have a trick up my own sleeves!”

Hearing this Tokio gave a snort, one that definitely did not break Gou’s confident look for a moment, lifting a brow at the threat. “Oh really? You don’t even have big enough sleeves for that!” Cracking a joke he lightly took a hold of one of Gou’s sleeves, giving it a light tug. Of course, he had to lean in a bit to do this. _But that was his very first mistake._ Quickly he took this opportunity, not hesitating to lean forward and quickly peck his forehead, chuckling when he heard the small gasp Tokio gave.

“So, what was that again? My sleeves aren’t big enough?” Teasing the other Gou hoped he was hiding his own internal panic well enough right now, honestly not sure how he managed to pull that off without combusting on the spot. Noticing the silence from Tokio he couldn’t help but giggle, uncrossing his arms and giving a warm smile. “It’s nice to be with you again, Tokio... “ Whispering softly just quiet enough for the other to hear, he pulled him into a hug. Sure it was a quick shift from one mood to another, but it was one he felt was needed, wanting the boy to know he was happy to be back with him.

Immediately melting into it Tokio hugged Gou back, leaning his head against the side of the others, breathing in the sweet and angelic scent. Placing a hand on the small of his back he stroked light small circles onto it, able to feel the other boy practically fall into his arms at the feeling, heart racing at the hums he heard. “I’m glad my heart led me to you... maybe we can hang out now.” Able to feel the other’s smile grow against his neck he decided to go on, moving a hand to lightly scratch Gou’s scalp, occasionally brushing the soft hair out with his fingers. “We could go to the mall, eat somewhere, play games and goof off with each other…”

“Like a date?” Asking this Gou couldn’t help but picture it, swearing he was about to fall with how soft just the thought of it all alone made him. _Thank arceus Tokio couldn’t see his face right now._

Realizing that’s exactly what he had been describing, Tokio gave a small nod, kissing the side of Gou’s head. “Like a date.” There wasn’t any doubt or worry in his thoughts. Him and Gou had finally found each other again, and this time neither of them were going to let go. They’d take back those three years long lost, and make their own happy ones. They would do all of this, together.


End file.
